Naruto the 5th maou revised
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is the revise of my new Naruto story.


**Disclaimer: Hello guys this is my new story I decided to write this before I started writing Naruto the 8****th**** Campione. I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD but the ideas on this story will be mine. I did get some inspiration though.**

**The first half of this chapter was borrowed but the others will be my own.**

**Story Start:**

Issei Hyoudou a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes he was current wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

Issei Hyoudou was having a good day, just light night he was able to save his friend Asia Argento who was a former nun now turned devil thanks to Buchou who manage to reincarnate her using one of her bishop piece. He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Asia walking beside's him with a smile on her face.

Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset. Right now they were walking towards their clubrooms to meet with their club members when a sudden bright light hit the two of them making them panicked.

Issei doesn't know what happened he remembered walking towards their clubroom together with Asia to meet with Buchou when a sudden bright light blinded them both, remembering that Asia were walking with him making him jerk awake just in time when Rias was about to wake him up surprising them both. When he opened his eyes he saw Koneko-chan, Akeno-sempai,Kiba with some people he doesn't know since there were other people in the room the one with a glasses who he recognize as the Student Council President Sona Sitri was staring at him sternly while the other besides her whom he recognize as Tsubaki Shinra the Student Council Vice President was merely looking at him with a raised eye browed, there he saw on the other side of the room is a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. In fact he saw him as the male version of Rias.

Then there was a female who was hugging the Student Council President whom he could tell was very annoyed the girl look very beautiful with her long black hair that were currently tied in twin ponytail and had blue eyes that had a shade of violet but what he noticed the most was despite her short size she had a huge oppai. Then beside the man with red hair that look almost like his Buchou was woman with a stern expression, to him she is a very beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Besides her was a handsome young man with a mysterious aura that makes him like devilish and besides him a man with green hair and a sleepy expression.

And the other side of the room is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair and golden bangs and a black goatee. He also has twelve jet-black wings that come out from his back, this put him on edge since he has the same wing color like Yuuma meaning he is a fallen angel.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. Like the other man, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, beside him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. and in the farthest corner of the room he saw a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears are different from a normal human as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice and she has a very stoic expression.

Looking around he found out they were in a large white room. The room was decorated in whites and spring colors. There were four doors, leading to other rooms but the doors were closed. The walls of the room were a pristine white with green and gold detailing, like vines crawling up the corners to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large ivory couch that curved into a half circle, with lemon chiffon and vanilla pillows. In the middle of the couch was an oak wood coffee table with a cinnamon vase holding yellow and pink roses and camellia and a remote control. To the right was a decent-sized kitchen. On the wall directly across from them were a fire place and a flat screen their TVs were still rather large flat boxes. There were no windows.

Snapping out of his thoughts he yelled what came into his mind first "BUCHOU!? WHERE ARE WE? WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHO ARE THEY!?" yelled a very panic Issei making Rias sigh in irritation seriously even she doesn't know where they are.

"Issei, the man with red hair is my brother-" she started before Issei cut her off.

"You have a brother!?" Issei yelled in shock making Rias deadpanned at him.

"I have family too you know." Stated Rias dryly making him chuckle sheepishly since he was too hype up that he didn't took that to consideration.

"Anyway before I was rudely cut off I was saying that the man with red hair was my brother Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four current Maou's." Rias said and Issei could only stare at Sirzech in awe making Sirzechs smile sheepishly at him. "While the other one beside his was his Queen and Wife Grayfia Lucifuge the current strongest Queen and the one besides Sona the Student Council President is Serafall Leviathan one of the current Maou's the one at my brother's righ was Ajuka Beelzebub the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department the one on his left was Falbium Asmodeus he is the Satan in charge of military affairs in the Underworld, and the others I have a feeling of who might they be but let us let them introduce their selves." Rias said with a frown while her body was very tense.

The man who he knows where a Fallen Angel walked towards them with a small smile " Yo! I'm Azazel the leader of the Grigory." Said Azazel with a bow.

While the pretty boy who had blonde hair merely smile " Hello there Issei-kun I am Michael the leader of the Seraph's and this is my sister Gabriel." Stated Michael with a gentle smile while the girl now named Gabriel smiled happily at them while waving "heyooo~" said Gabriel with a bright smile.

The woman with blonde hair that was done in a curled opened her fan hiding half of her face with it "I am Ravel Phenex, I am sure you know me, we just met a few days ago with my brother Riser Phenex." She stated.

The beautiful blonde woman who appears to be a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire, gave a courtesy bow before she introduce herself.

"I am Yasaka, the current leader of the Youkai Faction and a Kyuubi." Yasaka stated with a smile that almost melt Issei.

The girl with the stoic expression tilt her head when everyone looked at her expectantly "I am Ophis The Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God." She said in a monotone making everyone eyes widen while their body was becoming tense while Issei's gauntlet merely tremble a bit indicating that it recognize her they were about to ask what she was doing here when another voice called spoke.

"Calmed yourselves, there is a very important reason why the all of you are here." The strange voice said making them look through the direction were the voice is coming from and all of them were surprise at seeing a man who was about in his early thirties with a long black hair that almost touching the ground wearing a beautiful white robe with golden linings he had green eyes but what surprise them was not his appearance but the power that they sense from him.

Sirzerchs seeing no one is speaking decided to approach this strange but very powerful man in front of them with a smile."Hello there I am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four current Maou's of the underworld. May we know your name and what are we doing here if I may ask?" Sirzechs said with a very polite tone since he doesn't want to start a fight with this powerful man with his sister being here.

The man merely smiled before pulling something from his robe making them tense readying themselves for a fight but were surprised when he pulled out a book. "Ahh… that was rude of me, then let me introduce myself. I cannot tell you my name but humans used to call me by my title as the God of Creation and Life or Izanagi." This made everyone wide eyed since Izanagi was the Shinto God and also The God of Creation and Life but he was believe to be only a legend. Seeing the expression on their face the now named Izanagi smiled "Now I know all of you are confuse and very much surprise but I promise I am saying the truth and I am who I say I am. Now I know you wanted to know why I send you here right? " Izanagi stated with a soft smile making them relax a bit but still alerted before Sirzechs nodded at him making him smile again.

"You see in the very future of something terrible will happen and I wouldn't say what it is since that is the reason why I brought you here." Stated Izanagi making everyone worried about what this terrible event will be but also confuse about why they were here. "You see to be able to avoid such tragedies and death I am going to ask you to read this book, this book isn't an ordinary book mind you because this book contains the events that will happen in the near future the book beginning was 10 days from now on. So please be careful when you are finished reading this book it will disappear, and I know your worried since you don't know where you are. Worry not because this place is in my realm so you wouldn't need to worry about the time since I simply stop the time outside from moving. Good Luck everyone I hope that you use this knowledge wisely." Stated Izanagi before he handed the book to Sirzechs.

"Very well Izanagi-sama we will use this knowledge very wisely and thank you for this opportunity." Stated Sirzechs with a small smile and polite voice before Izanagi send them one last smile before disappearing in a flock of crows surprising them all.

Sirzechs turned to them all with a serious and worried expression while everyone of them even the leader's of the Grigory and Seraph but they were also curious about what will happened in the future so with a smile decided to ask who wants to read first. "So who wanted to read first?" asked Sirzechs with a polite smile making Sona raise her hand up since she was also curious and worried about the events of the future making Sirzechs smile and handed her the book.

Sona cough to indicate that she was about to read making the other's sit beside each other while the Devils sits in the couch and the Angels at the other while Azazel merely sit near Michael. While Ophis were sitting at a solo couch.

"**Naruto Belphegor The 5****th**** Maou?"** read Sona with a surprise and confuse expression making everyone look at each other while Issei was confuse so he decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong Buchou? Why are you confuse and surprise at the same time after hearing the title?" Asked Issei with a confuse expression while everyone look at him with a serious look.

"Issei. This is very serious since there were only four Maou's and that is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer along with lady Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus there is no such thing as the fifth Maou." Rias said seriously making Issei eyes widened before looking at the book in wonder while Rias merely nodded at Sona.

**A handsome blond haired man was overlooking the city while standing atop of one of the tallest building in Tokyo, this man was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as the world call him the 8****th**** Campione, he had shoulder length blonde hair with two bangs framing his side, with eyes as clear as the blue sky, but the odd thing about him was the three whisker like marks he had on each cheek, he was wearing a standard black dress pants with matching black shoes, he was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt with yellow tie and black vest with matching black suit with yellow trims all in all he is the definition of the word perfection. **

Everyone blink while some of the female devils raised their eyebrows, sure the description of him sounded pretty handsome, but perfection, that was a bit exaggerated, oh well not like they can blame the book, while Issei was muttering about another blonde pretty boy, and what does the 8th Campione means? Does it stand for something?

**Standing beside's him was a blood red fox with nine tails but the thing that always caught others attention wasn't his nine tails but his size, the fox is as big as a wolf.**

"Ehh?" everybody blinked in shock especially the faction leaders, a Kyuubi? But why is there a Kyuubi there as far as they know the only Kyuubi was Yasaka and her daughter.

"Interesting, it seems like my daughter and I wasn't the only Kyuubi that exist." Yasaka commented good naturedly while smiling.

"**Arggg, I'm so boreeed." Naruto drawled out with a sigh, while the nine tail fox sigh, he knew what the blonde was feeling, since he too was really bored, nothing really interesting was happening at the moment, the last time that they had fun was when Naruto fought and gain the authority of Hera when he slay her.**

"Hera!? As in the greek goddess Hera!?" Azazel screamed out in shock while everyone eyes bugged out.

"What!? But how, that is impossible!" Sirzechs spoke in disbelief, being in one of his serious moment, of course he would, to hear someone slaying a God was shocking.

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other while their eyes wide in shock, Rias along with her peerage and Sona and her queen were sitting there in shock.

Coughing in her hands Sona shakily picked the book now only realizing that she dropped it in shock.

**Well considering that Naruto already had a lot of authorities it still didn't hurt to have more, and the fact that the authority gave him the ability to summon a giant green dragon****Heraneion if he remember correctly, Heraneion was a divine beast that Naruto took from Doni, one of Naruto's self proclaimed rivals.**

"A dragon?" Ophis spoke in monotone while raising one eyebrow.

"Self proclaim rival." Ajuka snickered, that kind of reminded him of Sirzechs.

"**But Kuramas winter~~ " Naruto whined, he wasn't in the mood to fight the idiot Doni, he want to fight someone or something anything other than Doni.**

"This Naruto guy kind of reminded me of someone." Ajuka muttered while everyone turned to him, before he smirk at Sirzechs, everybody started snickering realizing what the genius Satan was talking about, while Sirzechs remained confused, which made them snicker more.

He was getting tired of kicking the shit out of the idiot, seriously after losing seven times against Naruto, he would have learn not to fight him, but the idiot found it to be a challenge, rather than giving up he keep on pursuing Naruto as if he was his long lost lover.

"Oh yeah, definitely that someone." Ajuka chuckled out while the others laugh.

**Kurama sighed in irritation even after all this time, Naruto was still an idiot, well not much, the brat can be mature whenever he wanted, but still the childishness was still there, he was just about to make a witty retort when something happened, Naruto's posture seem to straighten and his shoulder tensed a bit, Kurama narrowed his eyes when he spotted a tear through space, before a letter pop up.**

"Ehh? That's new." Sirzechs spoke while scratching the back of his head, while the others sweat dropped, seriously.

**Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before they nod together, picking up the letter, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that the letter was addressed to him.**

_**To Uzumaki Naruto**_

**Seriously if this is a trap then whoever sent it failed miserably, with nothing to lose, Naruto opened the letter.**

'_**Dear Uzumaki-san, I know you are confuse by this letter, or where this letter came from, I assure you that what I am going to tell you will definitely pick your interest, you see, unlike your dimension where there are heretic Gods that was creating havoc, this world that I am sending you was not, instead they had three factions, sans four, The Angel faction, The devil faction, the Fallen Angel faction, and the Youkai faction, I know you already got the gist, you see these four faction had been warring for over millennia's already, but it seems that they are getting tired of fighting so they wish to start and alliance, so that there could be peace between four factions, I know it is good but I fear that there will be those who wouldn't be very happy with it, I am afraid that this world would be subjugated to something that even I cannot fathom, that is why I am asking you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the 8**__**th**__** campione, would you help us, would you lend us your strength you protect our world Mr. Namikaze,the Supreme Ruler. If you accept please wipe some blood on the paper.**_

Everyone frowned after reading the letter, knowing that the sender was right, that even if the four factions decided to make peace, there will always be those who would want war, and will never stop until it happen, but they had to wonder, what could one man do, and more of all how could one man made a difference.

**Naruto and Kurama stared at each other intently before they gave a tentative nod, so with a determined nod Naruto bit his thumb and wiped some blood on the letter, not second later he and Kurama disappeared in a bright flash of light.**

**Not seconds later the two of them opened their eyes, and what they saw confuse them, since right now they are standing on what they could guess was a park the only reason that Naruto and Kurama knew that they weren't in their own world already was because he can sense beings that he knew that didn't exist on his own.**

"So that means he is in our world, though who sent him here and the letter?" Sirzechs asked while scratching his head.

"Hmmm, maybe it was Izanagi-san that sent him here." Yasaka replied to Sirzechs while said maou merely nodded his head in understanding, since it was the only possible explanation.

**Naruto was about to walk away and scout the area when his ears caught a soft sniffle, blinking Naruto turned and was surprise to see a young girl who has the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. But what caught his attention was that she also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. **

Yasaka's eyes widened upon hearing that certain information, she was sure that the little girl was her beloved daughter.

**Her main attire is the traditional ****miko ****outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points, and did he mention that she was crying.**

Once again Yasaka's eyes widened in worry, wondering why her beloved daughter is crying, is somebody had hurt her daughter they will pay, with that taught Yasaka gripped her knuckles, while the other's merely look at her knowing how she feels.

**Naruto and Kurama stared at each other, before Kurama sighed, so with a nod Kurama turned and ran away to scout the area and find a possible location to live at.**

**Naruto turned back towards the little girl who was sitting on a bench and sniffling, wondering what to do, Naruto followed his instincts and slowly walked towards the little girl, once he was in front of her Naruto spoke.**

"**Hey there little one." **

**Kunou was having a bad day, today was her birthday yet instead of being happy, she was sad, why? Well because once again she was alone, her mother was busy with responsibilities, she understand it yes, but still she cannot help but wish that somehow one day she will be able to spend her birthday with her mother.**

Yasaka's hearth clench the moment she heard those words.

'is this how you always felt Kunou?' she thought.

**She always wish that she had a father, she always wanted to meet her father but she knew that it was impossible, but nobody could blame her for wanting a complete family, she wish that someday there will be someone who will spend her birthday together with her, so she won't be alone and lonely anymore.**

"Ohh Kunou…I'm so sorry." Yasaka choked out, while tears was starting to stream out of her eyes.

The others only gave her a sad smile, while Sirzechs merely pat her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Yasaka-san." Issei spoke, not being perverted at this moment. Yasaka gave a soft nod before she looked at Sona and nodded at her.

**So without anything to do today, she headed out to the park where she always spend her time when she was alone, she was so engrossed on her thoughts that she didn't noticed that someone was approaching her until she heard a commanding voice, it had a lot of authority not even her mother could use such a tone yet it was still so gentle and caring.**

**Looking up she was greeted with the sight of a very handsome blonde young man with bright blue eyes, blinking she started to rub the tears out of her eyes, not wanting to show him that she was crying, it was embarrassing for her.**

"**Uhmm, no I am fine mister."**

"**Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki." The now named Naruto spoke to her with that every gentle voice of his, " So tell me… why do you look so sad, and why are you crying."**

**Kunou contemplated whether she should tell this nice young man why she was sad, or nor considering that he was still a stranger, and if she learned one thing from her mother was that she should never trust a stranger, but this man sounded so nice and he doesn't look like a bad guy.**

Everybody gave a nod while Yasaka was gripping the hem of her haori, yes she knew that the young man wouldn't do anything to her daughter, but she cannot help but be worried, it's understandable her being a mother, its normal for her to be worried about her daughter.

"**Today was my birthday…. But I cannot spend it because just like the other years my mother was always busy with her responsibilities." **

"**Ohh? And what about your father?"**

Everybody winced at that, wondering how will he fix that.

"I don't have a father." Kunou stated dejectedly.

**Naruto winced and slapped himself mentally, of course it should have been obvious, that's why she never mentioned it, so with a sigh Naruto resigned himself.**

**Damn you my bleeding heart!' he thought to himself, well Naruto understand her pain, despite not having parents, at least Kunou had a mother, while Naruto had none, he lived in a world full of hatred, deceit and lies, he was forced to grow up and kill before he could even know what dying means.**

Everyone eyes widened once again when they heard that.

"What kind of barbaric world did he came from, teaching children's to kill!" Gabriel screamed in shock and anger mostly anger.

"Probably a militaristic one." Azazel spoke in toned.

"Indeed. Such a horrible world." Yasaka muttered while Rias and Ravel looked at each other.

"**You know what, come with me." Naruto gently took the little girls hand while said girl merely blinked yet she still followed him, though while walking there is one thing she realize, his hands felt so warm, and the whole day they did nothing but enjoy playing in the park, and eating ice cream together. All the while 'Is this what it felt like to have a father?' the little girl could only thought of.**

Yasaka couldn't help but smile, it hurts but she was grateful for what the young man had done for her daughter, he had helped her more than she could ever hope to.

"Such a nice young man." Gabriel spoke softly while Ravel was starting to compare Naruto to someone of the fairy tale prince she had read, before she shook her head.

**Kunou was having so much fun that she hadn't notice that it was starting to get dark, she was about to ask Naruto what they should play next when she heard a voice from a distance, leaning her head to the right she saw her mother running towards them, she was about to greet her when she was swooped and brought to a bone crushing hug.**

"**Where were you Kunou! I was so worried!" Yasaka screamed in worry while Kunou merely hugged her mother.**

"**I'm so sorry mother, I didn't mean to worry you, I was just so engrossed in what I am doing that I didn't notice the time." Kunou spoke to her mother.**

"**I see.. that is alright but don't ever do that without telling me ever again, ok? You made me so worried, let's go home, it's you birthday today, I prepared a surprise for you." Yasaka spoke before she gently dropped her daughter to her feet and took hold of her hand.**

**Off to the side Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing the happy smile on the little girls face, though his smile widened when he saw the little girl turn to him and mouthed some word while waving softly.**

'_**I'll see you later, Arigatou Onii-chan' **_

"That's soo sweet." The female couldn't help but coo while the men in the room smiled at such a heartwarming scene, not even one day and yet he had already done something and helped someone.

Yasaka couldn't help but smile and be grateful. 'Arigatou, Naruto-san.' She thought.

**After waving back Naruto's face turned serious before he turned his head.**

"**Report Kurama."**

**Not even a second the fox appeared in front of him.**

"**Well as far as I know, this world is just like our own, even the money that they use is just like ours so we wouldn't need to worry about that, I also found us a house, in Kuoh." Kurama spoke while Naruto merely nod and followed the fox.**

"Kuoh, oh then that means we will meet him buchou?" Issei ask while the others merely nod.

"Indeed, it seems so Issei-kun." Rias replied with a small smile, wondering how she could take of taking advantage of such situation.

**[One Week Later]**

**It has been one week since his transfer from his home world to this one, there are good news and also bad, first is that, nobody knew him so he was able to walk outside without having everybody bowing to him and offering him things, and most of all nobody would keep on calling him ridiculous title's such as your highness or your majesty, seriously that was getting to old.**

The faction leaders could only sympathize with him knowing how he feels, while the younger generations was left stunned to hear that he came from a high standing society.

**The bad news is that, since he was only 18 he still needs to go to school, so he was forced to go and enroll to Kuoh, which is easy he just have to pass some application forms and ding, he was accepted as a third year student, and did he ever mention that today was his first day, so here he is walking towards his destination, the prison called school.**

_**While on one of the roofs was a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears were differet from a normal human as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Watching him since she can sense something inside him, something darker, sinister yet warm and very powerful.**_

This made everyone to look at Ophis while she merely stared blankly at them making them sighed.

_**Naruto knew he was being watch but he can careless since he was on his way to Kuoh academy since it was his first day at school he doesn't want to be late.**_

The TV screen suddenly opened surprising everyone of them since they didn't expect that, when the image of Naruto appeared the females blushed at that, his description didn't do him justice, he was far more handsome than they thought he is.

On the screen showed Naruto in Kuoh school uniform standing at complete 5'8 with golden blonde hair that reached his mid back and tie it in small ponytail with two long side bangs reaching his jaw, he had a bright blue eyes the same shade as the sky all in all he was very handsome. That even Sona couldn't help but blush making Sirzechs smirk at seeing both siblings blushing.

_**Naruto ignored the blushing females that he passed by, he was more focus on the one who were watching him since he can sense that he or she had a powerful aura that he felt like he was facing the Vertheragna once again.**_

"Vertheragna?" questioned Ajuka with a frown.

_**Naruto arrived at the Kuoh academy gates and the moment he entered all the females that were walking stopped and stared at him while blushing while the males were glaring at him. Though he had to wonder why, then he saw the female populace staring at him while blushing.**_

_**'What's wrong with them, are they sick?' thought Naruto despite him having females throwing themselves at him left and right he was still dense.**_

Everyone snickered at that while Sirzechs downright laughed at him since in reality he really was.

**Naruto entered the the school and found a person near the stairs, the girl was very pretty to him and that was saying something since he met all kinds of people who fall in love with him even though he didn't know that, like Koyuki, Shion, Haruna,Toki, Shizuka and many more though he had no idea that they were in love with him in the first place.**

"That many!?" stated Issei full of jealousy in his voice while the others were wide eyed at this so many and yet he doesn't even know, just how dense is he?

_**Anyway she was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim**__**figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes under her violet glasses.**_

_**Unknown to him he just met his destiny.**_

This made everyone look at Sona while Sona just look away with a blush making the other girls in the room jealous, though Sona had a smile on her face.

_**Noting that no one was around to ask he decided to ask her instead.**_

**"Uhm, excuse me." Called out Naruto making her turned around in surprise since he doesn't even have a presence not even human presence.**

Now this brought a lot of raised eyebrow, to hide one presence was nothing sort of impressive.

**Deciding to get It over with she tried to hide her surprise "yes?" she answered while staring at him curiously.**

**"I am looking for class 3a since this is my first day can you point it's location to me." Naruto said politely making her nod but she was still surprise at the polite tone he had.**

**"Come… follow me and I'll lead you there." Said the bespectacled girl making him smile at her gratefully while she merely looked away to hide her growing blush, it should be illegal being that cute, he looks just like a fox.**

This made everyone snickered while Sona was covering her face with the book to hide her blush making the others laugh at her more. Seriously why does it have to be her to be teased!

_**When they reach the classroom that had a sign that they were there " here we are." Sona said before she turned around and decided to leave.**_

_**"Thank You!" called out Naruto while waving at her making her look back with a small smile and wave before she decided to move along.**_

"wow… Sona… just wow, I cant believe that person was you." Said Akeno with a giggle while teasing her, making her hide her face in the book more since she was blushing hard.

"My Sona-tan has a crush!" said Serafall making her groan, great her sister will definitely tell their parent's.

_**Rias Gremory was having a bad day, why you asked? Well it just happened that her matched against Raiser will happen next week and she knows full well that she stands no chance.**_

This made her scowl remembering that her match against the bastard Raiser will be in a week while Sirzechs scowl at that since he too doesn't like the kid since he was too arrogant.

_**She was too busy brooding that she completely missed Naruto entering the classroom, though if she had looked at that moment she would have realize that she had already found the answer in her dilemma. Not just that but she would have seen the person whom she would devote her whole heart into.**_

This made Rias shocked along with her peerage while Sirzechs was planning in his head how to make the two of them together while Grayfia was thinking of ways to make him like Rias. Nobody noticed the scowl that was on Sona's face, since it was obvious that Naruto was destined to be with her.

**Though Akeno was completely aware since she was paying attention, and she couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. He had eyes of a full grown warrior who had faced death many times and his eyes hold an amount of incredible power, trying to be bold she tried scanning him and when the result was shown she jerked back in surprise while her nose was bleeding unfortunately the teacher saw this.**

**"Himejima-san are you alright? You should go to the clinic if there is something wrong." Said the teacher while everyone was looking at her in worry while, so with great haste she grabbed Rias hands surprising her and dragging her along outside while she practically leapt to get to their clubroom.**

This made everyone wondered what the hell just happened.

_**"Akeno what's wrong?" asked a concerned Rias. Akeno merely grabbed both her hands while she made Rias sat down who was looking at her in concern.**_

_**"Th-that transfer student. I tried scanning him and you wont believe the result that I got." Akeno stated with a shaky voice while shivering in fear, she almost died just by trying to gauge his power. It was like walking inside an endless void, like walking in the darkness without a light.**_

This shocked everyone since if that was her gauge of his power then he must very powerful, much powerful than they are!

**Rias was wide eyed at this while staring at Akeno in surprise and awe.**

**"Rias he could be the answer that you were waiting for all along, I am going to ask him to come here at once." Without waiting for a reply she flew to their classroom.**

**After arriving at the classroom she found Naruto sitting at the corner of the room while staring at the sky while his hair sway in with the wind making her blush before she shook her head. Now is not the time for that!**

"Oh my, even Akeno-chan is quite smitten at him." commented Rias with a teasing smile, while the other girls frown while Akeno we giggling with a small blush.

**"Excuse me Naruto-san, can you come with me for a second please." Said Akeno making Naruto shrugged and decided to follower her, arriving at the clubroom which is surprisingly good despite its look outside he decided to sit in front of the red head girl that he heard the other guys talking about, Rias Gremory.**

**"Is there something you want with me Gremory-san?" said Naruto with a tilt of his head making him look like a lost fox kit earning a blush from the said girl while Akeno handed them some tea.**

**"Please call me Rias, Naruto-san since I don't like formalities." Rias said making him nod before she decided to go straight to the point.**

**"you see Naruto-san I am not a human, I am a devil." She said while bringing her wings out, in this she explained the concept of devils, angels and fallen angels and how they reincarnate humans to repopulate the underworld and the peerage about the rating games, while Naruto merely stayed silent deciding to let her explain.' I see, so that's why I feel strange energies around them, they are magic' Naruto thought before Rias grasped both his hands making him raise his eyebrow.**

**"Please Naruto-san joined my peerage." Rias said with a pleading voice.**

This made everyone silent wondering what his answer will be while Sona gripped the book tighter.

**"Very well." Naruto stated calmly making her cheer before she showed him her chess piece left. 1 rook and 1 knight and a weird piece that even Rias didn't understand.**

**He was disappointed that the woman he met earlier wasn't a devil, if she was then he would have join her instead.**

Sona's shoulders slumped down, while Tsubaki merely rubbed her presidents back.

**"This is the only chess piece left the knight had the advantage over speed while the rook had advantage over strength while this one was a mutated piece." Rias said while Naruto merely hum and chose Rook since it will gave him boost in strength since he doesn't need a boost in speed since he can move through time and space.**

This brought everyone into shock since that means he knew Senjutu while Koneko gripped her first tightly.

**Deciding to use the mutated piece since it was reacting to him. Rias started the process of reincarnating him while he could feel it entering through he knows his powers were rejecting it since he is too powerful but since it was his power it means he can control it so by controlling it, it allowed the effect of the chess piece to work. Making Rias sighed in relief while also very happy.**

**Though he had to wonder if how much strength he gained because of the boost, since when he doesn't have the boost he still can split mountains in half with a punch.**

"SPLIT A MOUTAIN!" yelled Issei. This made everyone choke on their saliva's. holy shit!

_**"Welcome to occult research club Naruto-kun, we'll just have to wait for the others to arrived." Stated Rias with a wide smile.**_

Rias also smiled at this. "So who wants to read next?" Sona asked while Koneko raised her hands up since she wanted to know more about the blonde guy, while Sona merely shrugged and hand her the book while trying hide her sadness and jealousy of Rias getting Naruto first since its unfair because she found him first.

**_Chapter End. _**

**Well that's that. Please leave some reviews.**


End file.
